


Melting

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Humor, IceCream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to McDonald's, where Castiel works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting

**Author's Note:**

> ‘You’re an employee and I have a crush on you so when you hand me the soft serve I accidentally grab it by the ice cream instead of the cone’ AU with Destiel! Prompt found on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean picks up his keys and opens the motel room's door. "I'll be back, Sam. Going to McDonald's." 

Sam looks away from his research and stares knowingly at his brother. "Are you going to see Castiel?"

Dean hesitates, mouth opening and closing. "Maybe," he answers and hurries to leave the room and into his car. The thing is, Dean has been going to the guilty pleasure fast-food restaurant for the past few weeks. 

At first, he only went because he was hungry. That changed when Dean met Castiel, or Cas for short. Cas is an employee for McDonald's and usually serves at the front counter. The guy is funny, clumsy and cute. He's easy to talk to and a good listener. 

You can say that Dean and Castiel are friends but it's different for Dean. Dean may or may not have gained a little crush on the employee. Okay, Dean likes Castiel. A lot. The Winchester doesn't know if Castiel likes him back but he'll make it work. Dean's going to continue being Castiel's friend and hopefully will get his phone number before Dean and Sam has to leave.

It hurts but Dean has to deal with it. The man drives away and out of the motel's parking lot and quickly drives to the restaurant. He arrives there after five minutes and parks the Impala. He gets out and heads inside. 

.

Dean swears that Castiel smiled at him right when he got in. The place is quiet and about three people are sitting at one or two tables. Dean goes to the front counter and smirks.

"Hey, Cas."

"Hello Dean. How can I help you?"

"Can I have a vanilla cone, please?"

Castiel nods and tells the other man the price of the vanilla cone. Dean pays for it and starts to wait for the cold snack. Where Dean is standing, he can see Cas making the ice cream and Dean smiles gently. Cas looks...happy when he's doing his job.

Dean doesn't really understand why because he is working at McDonald's but maybe that doesn't bother Cas at all. 

"Dean...Dean!" The man himself jolts back in surprise, seeing Cas holding out the ice cream. "For you," he says. 

Dean looks at the treat and then back at his crush. "Oh, thank you." Dean must've been distracted by Castiel's blue eyes or something because the next thing he knew, his hand is gripping the ice cream, dripping down his hand.

Dean drops the ice cream in shock, the treat falling onto the counter. "I'm so sorry."

Castiel grabs multiple napkins, shaking his head. "It's fine," he says, cleaning up the mess. "You can get a new one for free." For free? Dean should be happy about that, but he isn't. 

It's another five minutes until a new vanilla cone is finished. Castiel hands it over and Dean makes sure that he holds the cone this time. Dean licks the ice cream, blinking. "I know you said this is free but how about I pay you back in a different way? Like a date?"

Cas blinks slowly, surprised. "Really?" Dean looks down at his feet and nods. "I would love to Dean."

Dean looks back up at Castiel with a crooked smile. "Cool."

The vanilla cone tasted sweeter when he left.

.

The End


End file.
